Dead Shinobi Walking
by Good concept
Summary: Suzuki Satoru finds himself in a new "New World". How will the story unfold this time? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Foreword,

This is to commemorate a series that many people of my generation has grown up with. Our boy Suzuki finds himself in a "New World".

About the balance of powers, I take the Overlord LNs and Naruto(Mostly)+Naruto Shippuden(less of this, kinda became Dragon Ball 2.0 instead of Naruto 2.0) anime as reference. Not the Overlord Anime which I think is way subpar to LNs.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor Overlord.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Dive system short circuited. After years of extensive usage with minimal maintenance, the power supply overloaded the circuits with high ampere currents. The complex system of neural links fried from the massive electron flow, sending out a final large bolt into the microchip interface located at the back of the neck. The massive shock instantly cooked the nerves, travelling straight to the weary brain of a particular salesman.

Regardless of fortune, at the moment of the accident, threads of fate intermingled. Such that Suzuki Satoru was Suzuki Satoru only within the memories of the aforementioned man. His consciousness only kept together by its most ingrained and deepest desires. Before death could embrace, distant chants pulled the wanting soul out of its weary 35-year-old body.

XXX

Shakujo rhythmically hit the ground. While regular shakujo had rings hung from a staff with a loop, theirs had blood-stained triangles. Around thirty priests chanted in unison while couple hundred followers swayed to the haunting melody.

Voices echoed through halls carved into the mountain side of a range in Tsuchi no Kuni, facing Takigakure. Floors were bare stone, besides small living quarters, the temple mainly consisted of a huge hall with small altars and a large altar at the center. The hall was full of Jashinists and sacrifices that night. On the main altar stood a bowl filled with the blood of every present person in the hall except for the chanters.

Jashin. It was a myth, a legend and for them; the reality. A deity that reveled in the madness and pain of its servants. Chanters and subjects shared their torment with the sacrifices that littered the ground of the temple. Men, women and children from a dozen villages laid in between the Jashinists, drugged and poisoned. Only to be freed by sweet death to meet Jashin.

In between the ranks, two robed acolytes signed at each other fervently. They were infiltrators from Iwagakure. Both were terrified.

' _Too late. Begun. Interrupt.?.'_

' _Too many. Can't Stop. Wait & report.'_

' _Confirmed.'_

Two ninjas trembled as the Jashinists went on with the ritual. An old man stepped forward from the group of chanters and climbed the altar. He dropped to his knees before the bowl and whispered some words. Chakra drained from his body and the blood began to swirl and rise. The chants become louder and louder, infused with chakra and some sort of genjutsu. The two infiltrators fell down to their knees from the mental stress. Breathing deeply on the floor.

The blood turned black and transformed in to a humanoid figure. The old man's eyed opened wide as he licked his lips. Chants had become faster and the shakujo hit the floor relentlessly. _'We are pulling him through.'_ He rose his teary eyes to the humanoid figure and smiled perversely.

"HE IS HERE! LORD JASHIN IS HER-"

A deep reverberating suction sounded through the hall as souls were sucked into the humanoid figure. Everyone whom blood was within the bowl fell lifelessly on top of each other. With the sacrifice, summoning was complete and Jashin stood before their very eyes. Tears fell from the old Jashinist's eyes as he gazed at Jashin.

Two malevolent flames danced in empty eye-sockets. Alabaster skull was devoid of skin, flesh or any imperfection. A dark halo glimmered behind his head. The deity wore a purple robe with golden trims, on his left hand was a golden staff depicting seven serpents wrapped around each other, each holding a single large gem of a different color in its mouth. Its skeletal hands were adorned with exquisite rings.

"Lord Jashin…" He was parched, he was terrified and he was so happy.

Jashin looked straight into the sinister geezer's eyes. Then around the room. The Jashinist felt the deity's aura, and died along with rest of chanters who had gathered around the altar. The last Jashinists left in the room were dead.

XXX

It was weird. After a brief flash of light, the server was gone. Suzuki Satoru felt a floating feeling but somehow that is as far as his brain functioned at the moment. After what felt like an eternity, he felt a thug on to his entirety(body?). Lights of different colors flickered and Suzuki felt like he was being squeezed through a coin sized hole. After another moment which felt like an eternity things became more and more clear.

Suzuki "woke" to some loud and creepy chanting. His vision slowly showed a large dimly lit hall and found himself looking at a scary looking old man. The man was in dark red robes and the way he looked at Suzuki was… unsettling to say the least. Things felt wrong, very wrong but still Suzuki found himself becoming composed every time he felt like losing his shit.

Behind the man was dead bodies…upon bodies upon bodies. His brain began to scream but every time it tried to jump into madness, something pulled it straight back. _'What the hell. What the hell…WHAT THE HELL! IS THIS HELL?!'_

While Suzuki silently screamed, his body stood tall on the altar over countless bodies stuck in weird postures with terrified expressions. In the sea of the dead, two lumps stood next to each other shaking. When Suzuki looked back down he saw that the old man was dead too.

Suzuki slowly stepped out of the bowl, in measured movements completely in conflict with his mental state. His feet made a clacking noise. He could feel the cold stone but it wasn't causing him any discomfort. _'What? Am I barefoot?'_

The salesman looked down to the familiar sight of his divine Yggdrasil equipment. After a moment of complete blanking out, Suzuki putted the pieces together.

"I am still in Yggdrasil." He said out loud to himself, relieved. Maybe this was just a surprise update. His voice was powerful and commending. It did not match the exasperated voice in his mind. It immediately alarmed him though, due to the fact that there was no speak function in Ygddrasil. After another moment of complete mind fuckery, he flipped around and grabbed the sides of the bowl. If he could, he would be hyperventilating right now.

Suzuki looked down into the pool of blood, and a terrifying overlord looked back.

"M-Momonga?!" _'But this is real! I am feeling the floor, I can speak, WHAT IS HAPPENING!'_

Small cracks appeared around the bowl as his grip tightened. He talked to himself in his commanding voice again, unfitting the brittle whisper in his mind.

"I became Momonga."

His nonexistent heart tightened.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think! I have written a short introduction for now, we will see how it develops in the future. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's corner:

Thank you for the reviews and encouragement.

Let me clear some stuff in here. Everyone in the Narutoverse, to some degree has chakra since its spread by Hagoromo. Chakra is generated within chakra coils that are attached/linked/surround the chakra producing organs and chakra has a mental (seishin) and physical (shintai) energy aspect to it. We also know that there is additional natural energy that sages, some animals and some monks can use. Some who have adequately large and functioning (except for Lee) coils, intelligence and skill can become shinobi after years of arduous training starting at a very young age.

Now, Momonga of course had none of this stuff in Yggdrasil. However, he was "reborn" by sucking the energies, therefore, chakra of hundreds of people in the Jashin Temple. I think you all can see where I am going with this. Logically, the mana system and the Chakra systems do not make sense together. But the summoning basically molded Momonga into a chakra user with a single huge chakra coil residing in the middle of his torso. The large red orb. If you want an example, you can compare it to the chakra heart that Sasori had. Incidentally, he can theoretically cast both Yggdrasil spells and jutsus.

His immense mana pool now also acts as his chakra reserves. We will see what will become of this.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Was it his fault? All the dead bodies that littered the ground… No, of course not. He was playing his favorite game for god's sake! Then all of a sudden he had found himself dragged into that temple. More likely than not, it was those people's fault that now he was his in-game character and they were all dead. Well, mostly. The surviving monks had died due to Despair Aura V when he had unknowingly activated it. Momonga silently congratulated himself since he had figured it out before killing the two sole survivors. That was the only reason the Overlord had overcome his anxiety and paranoia, bringing himself to step outside of the temple. He recalled two days ago, when he had come to this world, the world of shinobi…

 _He approached to the only two remaining survivors of the incident which killed off the entire western Way of Jashin cult. The figures rattled in terror underneath their black robes. Heads tilted down, their eyes looking anxiously just beneath the tip of the hoods of their robes. In front of them was a deity that was as evil as deities come. Jashin himself._

 _Rikuto felt that him and Kichirou were the unluckiest shinobi in the entire elemental nations. After a swift ascension to Jonin, they both had become part of the Iwagakure shadow corps (equivalent to ANBU). It just had to be their first official mission that put him and his friend Kichirou six feet underground. As two newbies, they had master Daiki, a veteran shinobi, as the team leader. Unfortunately, he was waiting for their report outside the tunnels that stretched far away from the temple hall. No, he should be happy that master was not here. At least there was a chance death was not going to meet the old man tonight._

 _Along with Kichi, they looked up and watched as Jashin approached them. Rikuto felt that his brain had cut off from his body. Now, he could even see some faint, transparent shapes orbiting around Jashin. Their agonized visages let out silent screams._

' _Come on silly, DO SOMETHING!' No good, his body was tensed and unresponsive. Next to him, Kichi did not fare any better. All he could do was to survive just a little bit longer, listening to the rhythmic thumps of his heart. Step. Step. Jashin moved smoothly over the lifeless bodies._

 _Now just a couple feet away. Jashin stopped and spoke…_

 _Momonga looked at the duo while trying to gather his courage._

" _Umu…" This was sooo hard…_

 _Seconds passed as the fearsome personification of death kept his silence. Momonga face palmed in his mind. This situation was a mix of awkward and terrifying, complex beyond his wildest dreams. But he knew he had to say something…_

' _Well, I AM a terrifying Overlord now. Maybe if I act my part, I can learn where I am and what the heck I should be doing next. Let's try again.' He deepened his voice and cleaned his non-existent throat._

" _Ehem… Behold you lowly beings!' His voiced echoed in the hall, making both shinobi jump up. 'I Momonga, have descended on this realm after hearing your pleas!"_

 _Trying to control his shaking body, Rikuto exchanged glances with Kichi who seemed equally confused. Was this not Jashin?! Did these zealots bring another evil deity to this world?!_

 _Couple feet away, Momonga cringed internally. 'Ugh, that was so embarrassing! To act and deceive when the ground around me is littered with corpses… Kami-sama if you exist, please forgive me!' Still, he had to learn more about this world and there was no point in dropping the act now._

" _Speak, where have I been summoned to? Who are thou, my faithful believers? Tell me all, and you will be rewarded!"_

 _Rikuto felt cold spread through his stomach. They were asked to disclose information. As part of the Tsucigakure Shadow Corps, both knew very well what that meant. Neither of them were going to help this abomination in anyway. He was sure that if they did not comply, they will be forced. For a brief second, he cleaned his conscience of any regrets then glanced at Kichi whose thoughts could be read from his eyes. They both knew what to do. He looked back at the monster called Momonga. 'Rewards from you? No thanks.'_

 _Rikuto and Kichi directed their chakra into the seal located inside their cheeks._

 _All Momonga could do was scream inwardly and get calmed down again and again by his passive as the bodies lifelessly slumped forward._

' _Noooo! What the heck?! Did I activate despair aura again?! Why would they die?! Come on I need you guys!' Only possible answer was that they had killed themselves and that really hurt the Overlord's feelings. 'They didn't even hear me out…'_

 _After couple minutes of inwardly crying or trying to cry and get suppressed, a new idea came to his mind._

' _Is it still there?'_

 _One of his skeletal hands slowly reached into the air and disappeared into a black void. 'Yes!'_

 _Momonga held his breath as he thought about the item he wished to get from his inventory. Promptly afterwards, his bony hand closed around a wand of resurrection._

' _This time, I will use spells so they can't hurt themselves. If despair aura works, other spells should work too…'_

 _The first man he tried the wand on resisted resurrection. The second one though, opened his eyes with a confused look on his face._

' _YES!' Momonga screamed triumphantly in his mind and immediately casted a species control spell. He noticed for a second that more mana had drained because of the spell than in Yggdrasil but quickly forgot about it. It was time to learn._

XXX

Momonga had been walking away from the mountain range towards the border of Tsuchi no Kuni. He had no intention to stay in that place. Not necessarily because all the dead were freaking him out, but more so he was freaking out because all the dead were _not_ freaking him out. Currently what Momonga was scared of the most was the sudden change that his flimsy 35-year-old body had went through. It would be naïve to think that Suzuki Satoru's mind was preserved when his entire body was not. maybe with time he would forget about being Suzuki Satoru all together, becoming a true Overlord that despises life. A harbinger of death.

He tried to disperse his gloomy thought by trying to remember as much about his time back in Japan. Though it hasn't even been a day, it felt like a life time ago. It still did not help much. No real friends, girlfriend nor family. His only companions were the fellow guild members of the world renown guild Ainz Ooal Gown. His only children were the NPCs that they so painstakingly created, donning them with the rarest equipment. The place he felt at home the most was when he sat on his throne on the 10th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, as the proud guild leader. None of them was here now. Only the character he had created through hardcore gaming, using retirement savings, a large chunk of his monthly salary, blood, sweat and tears was left.

'Maybe this isn't so bad.' Momonga had made the undercover ninja talk about pretty much everything he could come up with and ask. It had taken him over six hours to run out of questions. Afterwards, he had begun to realize that discovering this new world could actually be quite the adventure. He had no idea what had happened to him but what of it? If what happened had happened, and what was done was done; why would he not just make the best of his future in this world?

'I want things to go differently this time. I am not longer anxious around people; my emotion suppression kicks in. I am not longer insignificant; I am a flipping OVERLORD. There is no reason for me to be afraid. This time, I don't want to be pushed around so much that I can only find solace when I am in my room alone. I want to change myself. I want to change the world.'

The undead shinobi fixed his disguise and kept walking.

XXX

His fists paled as he squeezed them. The veteran shinobi couldn't help but tremble in rage and confusion. The ground was littered with dead bodies, from the front to the back of the hall. Hundreds. And below his feet, his two pupils laid still. He had been a Jonin for over twenty years and part of the shadow corps for ten, but he had never seen such a massacre nor he had felt such anguish.

Due to his shock it took him a while to realize one of the brats wasn't dead.

"KICHIROU!" He knelt next to his pupil. Gently slapping the young shinobi's cheek as he held his head. Kichirou slowly opened his eyes. His face was sour and extremely pale. It was hard to believe that the kid was still alive.

"M-master Daiki…" Kichirou paused as his eyes slowly glanced around. "How is Rikuto?"

Daiki pursed his lips and lowered his head. "Dead." It was a god damn hard word to say.

"Whatever has happened here Kichirou, you need to report it to Iwagakure. This is bad news, very bad news indeed." He looked at the weird prints that went towards the tunnels while clenching his teeth.

Kichirou looked at him with confusion in his eyes. They were also cloudy with sadness. "I-I remember they were chanting…some kind of ritual…but I don't remember. I don't remember anything else Master Daiki…"

'Some kind of memory loss? Was he out before Rikuto died?' Daiki was not sure, but that put all the more importance to tracking whoever it was that had left this temple alive.

"Still, you know more than I do Kichirou, and this cannot wait." Veteran shinobi raised his grieving pupil to his feet. "You will go, and report what has happened directly to Tsuchikage Onoki; and I…" Daiki's massive fists clenched hard enough to draw blood from his palms. His white beard quivered.

"I will do some tracking."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As always, let me know what you think. I would like to write longer chapters but sadly I do not have time to write 10k long chapters weekly or even twice a week. Regardless, let me now if you would like quicker updates or longer chapters. If you have ideas about this story, don't be afraid to pm me or drop a comment so that I may selfishly use it for inspiration :^)

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Character Sheet:

After the convergence of New World and Yggdrasil realities, the level system has drastically changed. The old Yggdrasil system had a 0-100 leveling system. This system has changed due to Chakra infusing with magic. Now the character panel of Momonga, [Discern Entity] and similar spells show a 0-1000 power level system along with differentiated skills and such.

Rough power level ranges for shinobi:

10(lower limit for a ninja)-40 Genin, 31-70 Chunin, 61-130 Jonin, 121-920 Kage and Sannin Range. Last part is very large due to outliers. Ranges also overlap to signify that some ninja can be stronger than their current rank. This is not an average but shows where people would **most likely** be in accordance to their status. It is by no means definitive.

With that said, let's take a look at Momonga's new character panel info.

 **Momonga (Reborn)**

 **Status:** Outsider

 **Chakra Level:** EX

 **Elemental Affinity:** None

 **Blood Limits (Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Mora, Kekkei Tota, Dojutsu and Unique Elemental Affinities):**

 **Magic of the Other World:** The overarching skill of Momonga. Enables him to cast Yggdrasil spells using his chakra, albeit at a higher cost than before.

 **Time Manipulation:** An advanced magic of the other world. It is a specified Kekkei Genkai that gives Momonga some control over the flow of time.

 **Scholar of death:** To Momonga, death does not have the finality that it does have for the living. Due to his understanding, such lines are blurred and easily crossed.

 **Overlord:** Can call upon a wide range of summons, some of which can be classified as calamities. The most dangerous of them are Overlord Wiseman and Grim Reaper Thanatos. Can create high tier summons four times a day, or highest tier summons two times a day.

 **Dark Comedy:** Super tier spells. Momonga's ultimate arsenal that will no doubt push the living into a state of nihilism. Only the ones with the strongest wills won't be shaken upon the display of this Kekkei Genkai.

 **Eclipse:** True death upon everything that is a certain distance away from Momonga;

 **The Goal of All Life is Death.**

 **Power Level: 666(base) - EX**

XXX

Momonga enjoyed the nature that had engulfed him. A forest of tall trees was laid before him as far as a human eye can see. His eyes however, could discern certain points where the forest ended, until the curvature of this new planet had blindsided even him. _'Uwah, you would love this place Blue Planet!'_ He hummed an ancient song from his world. "Ooo what a wonderful world~"

From what he had learned, the people of this world lived interwoven with the local nature of their nations. It was certainly a pleasant change, considering his home world was abused for years. When Suzuki was born, people were already required to wear air filtration masks to go outside.

While his new body prevented Momonga to fully enjoy the highs and lows, his current mood was as high as his emotion suppression would let him. His "coming into" to this world had been quite traumatizing. The good side of that was the fact that after that dark as night experience, now Momonga felt like every color was a tone brighter. Overlord briefly contemplated whether the approaching person he had sensed would change his mood or not.

"Hunh, hunh, hunh." Daiki jumped from branch to branch. An untrained eye would only see a blur gliding through the leaves. With his chakra enhanced speed, Daiki was as fast as a thrown kunai. The fact that he was one of the senior members of Iwagakure Shadow Corps spoke volumes for the skill of the ninja. Like a predator that catches the smell of its prey from afar, Daiki sensed the presence of the escapee. Two crescent axes were readied in his hands.

There the shinobi was. The thin and tall frame was wrapped in a grey full body clothing that had green hues in it. In the back of the shinobi was a large, intimidating, curved sword. The unknown ninja observed the assaulter with a tilted head. Daiki had started his offensive before the grey shinobi even lifted a finger. 'Ninja in the looks, civilian in the acts. That doesn't mean I will be easy on you." Veteran shinobi thought.

"Hrrah!" When there was approximately twenty meters between the two, Daiki horizontally threw both crescent axes towards the grey shinobi. The axes moved in a wide arc, aimed to pincer the prey and keep it from dodging to the sides. After letting go of the axes, his hand naturally came together with the flow of the movement, making the Snake seal. "Earth Release: Adhesive Earth!"

Momonga sank down to his ankle into the earth that became a lot stickier all of a sudden. Being the highest level possible in Yggdrasil, Overlord was easily able to analyze the trajectories of the axes and dodged both by bending his knees and tilting his body forward a little bit. He glanced back to the attacker only to see him giving a devious grin.

Daiki was actually surprised how the shinobi had dodged the axes with minimal movement. However, it did not matter. His jutsu had immobilized his prey, forcing the gray shinobi to brace against his next attack. Daiki's went through a sequence of seals and slammed the ground.

"Earth Release: Rising Clap" Two semi-circular chunks of ground rose and slammed Momonga from both sides, sandwiching the Overlord.

The earth that Daiki manipulated was not highly chakra enhanced in order to avoid squishing the gray shinobi like a bug. But it was enough to incapacitate a jonin level ninja with a chakra enhanced body and if not chakra enhanced, giving them a few broken bones along the way. The self-given mission was the interrogate the shinobi then bring him back to Iwagakure for further interrogation. Thus, he let the top of the earth crumble until the grey shinobi's head was visible.

Between the two chunks of earth, Momonga was inwardly checking his display status. With the world change, he had experienced many differences in how his skills worked in the new world. Spells that let him check the two undercover ninjas back at the temple showed a different kind of leveling system with a brief summary in their specialization, his own status included. With these changes, Momonga actually let this assailant do what he pleased in order to check how his nullification passives work.

'Hmmm, there is actually a change in the health status bar. While it was showing a pristine 10,000 points before, now it is showing 9,999.98 points. So the damage is not completely nullified, albeit negligible… Also, my new "level" showed 666. Is that the cap now? From discern entity, I observed the attacker's level was 126 which is 18 percent of my level. Does that mean this guy would have been level 18 in Yggdrasil?' Momonga actually felt surprised how fast he could make out the math in his head. While he pondered, earth moved away from his head; letting him gaze at the bearded ninja standing a couple feet away.

"It was a mistake to delve into Iwa business shinobi." His voice was deep and confident. Confident in experience from years' load of missions, skills that were perfected over decades, and a cunning mind.

"You will now brief me like I am your Kage shinobi-san, the more I trust you, the less subjects you will be interrogated on when we go to the village."

Although Momonga was confident in his abilities, listening to this man's commanding voice was still disconcerting. It felt like he was back in front of his boss again, getting a lecture about how he will become the office janitor if the monthly sales quota is not filled. Similar to back then, Momonga tried to control his thoughts by wearing an emotional mask of professionalism. This was just an opportunity to learn more about the "in game" mechanics so to say.

' _Wonder if my own spells harm me…or if there is friendly fire.'_

"[Fireball]." The earth around him blew up, setting his frame briefly on fire. Only thing Overlord felt was the rapid increase of temperature around him that subsided after hitting the level of slight discomfort. A quick check confirmed it. Yet again, the damage was negligible. _'That is a yes. Now for some sparring.'_

He pointed his finger to an alarmed Daiki.

"[Fireball]."

"[Fireball]."

"[Fireball]."

"[Fireball]."

"[Fireball]."

Slightly to Momonga's annoyance, the ninja was able to avoid getting hit each time at the last second. Missed fireballs exploded on tree trunks and the ground, obliterating minor vegetation and leaving large scorched wounds on trunks. Daiki on the other hand was quiet surprised at the sudden offensive.

' _Fire style… likely a Konoha shinobi. Considering how many fireballs sought me, the guy should have respectable chakra reserves.'_

A summersault off the nearby trunk made the incoming fireball narrowly miss. Daiki spit mud which rose to create a large wall between him and the spam of fireballs. "Earth Release: Earth Release Wall!"

Incoming fireballs slammed into the wall, taking large chunks off. Daiki kept the technique going though, immediately mending any damage while trying to devise a plan. A sudden chill that went through his body made him jump out of cover. Thanks to this sixth sense that had developed through many life and death experiences, the shinobi wasn't behind the wall as Momonga's twin dragon lightning spell completely obliterated it along with many trees that were unfortunate to grow in the same direction.

Daiki laughed weakly, _'Maybe I was too hasty to think that he was from Konoha, Kuma seems more of like it now. What are the chances of him being a missing-nin I wonder…? If not, there will be political consequences to such actions and rightly so.'_ His hands blurred into motion as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm" The ground broke into large chunks, the trail of destruction heading right towards the grey shinobi. Daiki rode the wave of splintering earth with his earth manipulation. The intent was to close the distance since it was obvious the opponent relied heavily on ninjitsu.

Axes were swung and met with the massive blade. The results were… far better than expected.

Momonga readied his massive blade at the last second, clumsily meeting the Iwa shinobi's axes. Much to his chagrin, at the first impact the massive weapon flew off from his hands. The Overlord was numbed by the sheer scale of his own stupidity.

' _Oh shit! I forgot my build doesn't let me wield two-handed weapons!'_ Such was the folly of the short sighted, he thought. Without thinking he had equipped an old legendary set of Nishikienrai-san to blend in with the New Worlders. He had completely forgotten however, that while legendary armor and equipment was well within his abilities to fully utilize, racial and job traits had also transferred over to this world along with their limitations.

Momonga threw himself away from the axes which cleaved where his limbs once were. While the Overlord would have been calmer if he had considered that the weapons would not hurt him all that much even if he was hit, Momonga was flustered by his own folly; forgetting to hold back and continue this sparring session. The result was the Overlord using spells that would be used in 1v1s back in Yggdrasil.

"[Triplet Maximize Magic: Gravity Maelstorm]!" Momonga yelled at the end of his tumble, throwing the spell at Daiki.

Iwa Shinobi coated his axes with chakra and blocked the unassuming ball with a crossed guard. Unfortunately, this small ball of unique jutsu was in actuality a super compressed ball of gravitational energy. The spell slightly expanded upon contact consuming both weapons, arms and part of Daiki's chest into the maelstrom of gravitational energy. The spell was a single target damage spell in the online game but now it was very much a magic/chakra induced physical phenomena. As a result, the destabilized sphere release the energy held within. The explosion was not small.

A large patch of the forest was gone, replaced by a bare crater. The entire forest was covered by an imposing cloud of finely crumbled mixture of earth, trees and smaller vegetation. A couple meters away from the crater, a toppled tree slightly moved.

With his inhuman strength, Momonga pushed the tree off his body with a huff. His alabaster bones crackled as he straightened himself. Overall, he felt like a man slightly sore after sleeping on a rough surface. _'Real life complications are a pain…'_ He thought as his empty sockets flickered with an inquisitive flame. Shortly after he detected the dead body of his attacker at the other end of the crater.

Around the same time, a silhouette farther away fused back into the ground. Unaware, Momonga teleported next to Daiki. The defense he put had prevented the veteran shinobi from being atomized. Instead he was flung to the distance, stopping only after getting impaled on a branch of a faraway tree. The Overlord looked at the glazed eyes of the dead without a speck of remorse. He had tried summoning back in the cavern. It had worked. The death knights conjured from the small experiment were then dispelled. There was no use for them then, but now Momonga had an idea.

' _Fuuu… I am awfully clumsy. I don't want to screw a second chance up. Maybe it is better for me to lay low. Better for me to utilize the cunning and skills of others. Someone who can integrate into humanity better. Someone people are all too familiar with, though they never really expect nor recognize.'_

First, Momonga pulled out the pride of their guild, the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. _'Using the staff will use up less experience. I don't want to lose my precious Exp points, or whatever they have become now.'_ He really did not want to take that gamble.

The staff tapped the forehead of the slumped over Daiki and Momonga commanded in his deep voice.

" _ **You who they greet at the end,**_

 _ **Who take and pass,**_

 _ **Whose book of brass,**_

 _ **Holds a dent for each soul,**_

 _ **Taken from both the good and the foul,**_

 _ **Come, serve and let the debt be repaid,**_

 _ **For I am the one and only Master of Death**_ **."**

It had come as natural as walking to read a script of the flavor text, but Momonga couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. Quickly overcoming the silly feeling, the spell was casted.

"[Summon: Grim Reaper Thanatos]" _'Death has many faces.'_ Indeed, before their timely ends, folk say that they had seen their parents, sisters and brothers, wives and husbands, even their dogs standing right before them. Close but still impossibly far away, they pass over with a sense of quietus.

XXX

A warm sun hung over the land. Birds chirped, fox hunted their prey, snakes slithered silently in the ground and so on and so forth, life went on in the Forest. Lazy ,peaceful and deadly. No one could enjoy the order within this chaos better than the shinobi. One of legendary status none the less.

' _War, blood and sacrifice; after another hard day's work, the shinobi returns to his modest hut. No sense left in his feet and shoulders aching from the responsibilities held. The (shinobi) comes home. It is the fate of the hero, as no drama or tragedy can properly explain the sacrifices of this lonely road; as well as the joy thet comes in the bosom and protection of his own piece of land._

 _All who braves the storms of life in the front lines need an anchor that keeps them from drifting, a chain as unmoving and unbreakable as it is freeing. What can cause such paradox, adding complexity to an already complex world…_

 _(Shinobi) cracks his back and rubs his cold scarred hands, and opens the door to his home. There she is, (wife). Hair dark as night, lips as red as a just-bloomed rose. Her white gown dances over the form, sending the men into a pondering on perfection and beauty. His wild desire dances with the fond attraction felt towards those warm eyes._

 _They step closer to each other, one proudly cursed himself to the service of his village in these warring times, the other cursed herself to ages of wait and worry as she fights her own battle from the village. Between the years, both seldom met, as they are both heroes, and heroes are rarely tread outside their loneliness._

 _The lovers merge in thought and heart in each other's brace…'_

Kakashi's reading break was interrupted after he sensed the presence of an approaching person. His eye lazily gazed around from the tree he had perched on. Even now, after Naruto had left with Lord Jiraiya; he could hear the ghost "Sasuke-teme!" cries in the forest. The clinging sounds of kunai of his three pupils resounded randomly in his brain in reminiscence. Indeed, even after the fracture of team 7, Kakashi only had fond memories of those times. He slowly closed an unusually somber chapter of his Icha Icha and looked at the person who emerged from the woods.

Her raven hair gently shifted with wind currents between trees crowning a face that could pass as a piece of art, lips red as blood gave a gently smile as she easily saw him too. Dressed in modest attire and hefting a backpack, it was obvious this woman was coming from a long road.

"Hello." Her voice was soft but clear even from the branch Kakashi was laying on. She sent a small, passing wave.

"Would you by any chance know the way to Konohagakure no Sato?"

Kakashi raised the visible eyebrow slightly as he gazed back at his book, and a moment passed. "Well, you are in luck because I was going to head there." With ease, he dropped from the branch.

"I will walk you there, in return tell me a bit about yourself will you? I am Hatake Kakashi."

She nodded slightly as a gesture of thanks. "Of course. My name is Karasuki, nice to meet you Kakashi. Let's get going shall we? I have been on the road for a while."

Kakashi lazily shrugged as he began walking towards Konoha, Karasuki catching up shortly after. "Fine with me." They set on the way back in a comfortable but inquisitive silence as Kakashi did not ask anything specific despite what he had said before. His eye often threw a glance to the women, wondering in which bath house Jiraiya had peaked on her in order to get the inspiration for the Icha Icha episode.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hello all; again, thank you very much for your reviews! Sorry about some goofy names of jutsu's but I am using English translations since I don't know Japanese and do not trust myself enough to utilize the language.

Undeadlord22, the story is set between Naruto and Shippuden, for now.

Guest, he does have the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Special thanks to ArmantusCumPinnae for sharing his ideas. They were all good concepts (pun intended) and I might incorporate those into the story. I especially liked the Nishikienrai related suggestion. My plans may result in some of those ideas to come into fruition.

The base values for character sheets are the raw skill stats given within the data books for Naruto. (Not fan made power calculations or biased numbers.) Then I multiply it or add a certain amount according to how well a character is utilizing their base traits. This is judged by what I have observed from watching the series. It also incorporates blood limits and chakra pool size. If you are confused at any point, let me now.

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

If you want to be replied to sooner than a chapter to chapter basis, then the best way is to PM. I enjoy and encourage doing both!

Now, the reviews;

Thanks to everyone who showed love and interest! You guys know who you are and I appreciate it.

 **Allhailthesith** , I will interpret "So he's like hashirama to kaguya or momoshiki" as "So he is like Hashirama, Kaguya or Momoshiki?" since the former is kind of hard to answer, and I guess you are talking about power levels. First and foremost, I think those three characters have very different power levels and unique strengths. Hard to compare true strength but we can look at 1v1 scenarios. In order to prevent future confusion, I will elaborate on your excellent question my friend. From Momonga's feats of strength, I would put him lower than all three at base. His strongest spells take too long to channel and he is item dependent. Before all Momonga fan boys begin raging however, let me say that with summons, equipment and cash items; Momonga is very powerful. If Momonga had the chance to plan pre-fight and use his full potential (Divine Gear, Cash Items, Summons, traps, buffs, debuffs etc.), I think he can defeat Hashirama and has a chance against planetary threats such as Kaguya and Momoshiki.

There is also the case of instant death passives. In this world, they are translated as instant death genjutsus being as powerful as a sharingan's. What I mean by this is just like people over a certain level can resist Ainz's death touch, people who have massive reserves, impeccable chakra control and strong will may resist it. Albeit, that is a very small percentile of shinobi.

 **Mamon the lich king** , thank you. Naruto doesn't have a leveling system, so he can't automatically be "max level" in Naruto. Levels in a game and power levels are different things by nature though I would agree with you that being a higher level player in a game usually also makes you the stronger player. About your comment, keep in mind that the kage range takes into account Hashirama and future Naruto who basically became Ninja-Jesus at the end of the series. That is why the Kage range is so large. As I said previously, due to outliers. Also, I said base Momonga power level is 666. He can go up to EX (Extreme), which means over the 1k max power level!

 **Nemesis Lyonner** , in the chapter, it says that Sasuke already defected and Jiraiya took Naruto for training. This puts us in the time period between Naruto and Shippuden.

 **Accelerator Chan** , Momonga's overall goal, to put vaguely, is to make a difference in this world. There are no Nazarick people for which he need to put the evil Overlord charade on. At the end, this result is Momonga being more Suzuki than Ainz in nature.

 **Nyx the Author** , it won't no worries.

 **ArmantusCumPinnae** , thank you. Keep in mind that this is pre-New World Momonga. In the novel, he utilizes Sebas, Shaltear and Solution to blend in with the humans. Both because they are his closest and most trusted subjects, along with the fact that they look human. Two level 100s and I think Solution was around 60. Corpse eyeballs, shadow demons, eight edged assassins are good for recon, but keep in mind that Momonga isn't going for recon here. He learned about the world by questioning the Iwa spy. By summoning Thanatos he is creating an instrument who can act behalf of his very self in the open while he can work from the shadows. I don't think he would lower his standards for such a task. About losing experience, since he doesn't have the guild with him and have no confidence in himself; it isn't a stretch to think that he has made a compromise in order to have a capable subordinate.

That was a long Q/A section. On with the story.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Konohagakure may be named a village, but calling it a village would not do Konoha any justice. Konoha was a large town, maybe even the size of a small Japanese city of the 21st century. Such cities nearly went extinct as their populations migrated to huge megapolises of Suzuki's Japan.

Konohagakure may look serene as still water from the outside, but calling it tranquil would not do Konoha any justice. The streets bustled with activity while one could detect seldom shadows jumping over the rooftops. People raced towards their errands in this order within the chaos.

Konohagakure may seem without care and living in the current happenstance, but calling it peaceful would not do Konoha any justice. Many people carried weapons, the overwhelming majority carrying them concealed. This meant these were not for intimidation or show, but for decisive use. In the outer rings of Konoha, people sparred using skills that were not present in neither Japan nor Yggdrasil. In short, everyone was either ready or readying for battle.

All of this drew a very interesting picture in Momonga's mind, who was currently sitting in a tea shop located at a small civilian town. He had ordered tea out of courtesy, since it would be terribly rude for one to sit in and not order anything. It had been a most arduous task to figure out illusions that both made his attire fit over non-existent flesh and prevent food and drink from spilling right through him. Understandably, there were no Yggdrasil spells that provided an illusion as complete as Momonga had wished.

Momonga proudly sipped, well more like poured, his tea through a small slit in his ninja attire and watched it disappear instead of going through him. He had summoned a black ooze, a type of heteromorphic monster. He was basically staying inside the monster like Tony Stark sitting in his iron suit from the 45th Avengers movie. When he poured the tea, the slime simply consumed it.

The other benefit of having a symbiotic relationship was that the ooze had also cleaned down his bony body to the last spec of dirt and _that_ was quite the relaxing experience. Momonga would never allow himself to be this close with the monster if the ooze was a bit more sentient, but it wasn't the case and the Overlord would just imagine it as part of his attire.

Now to get back to the topic at hand; yes, Momonga was currently spying the ninja village called Konohagakure through the eyes of his summon. The reason he had picked Konoha to infiltrate was the fact that it was the closest ninja village to him besides Iwa when he had killed Daiki. So it was either observe Iwa or Konoha, and based on his bad experiences with Iwa ninjas it was a rather easy choice.

He threw one of the complimentary cookies through his mouth slit, getting an appreciative wiggle from the ooze. _'Kukuku Suzuki, this was the best solution you have ever came up with.'_ He said to himself. After mentally tapping the ooze on its non-existent head he went back to his super serious spy work.

XXX

Karasuki travelled around the town for a while after Kakashi departed. The gray-haired ninja had left her without a word after a minute past within the walls of the village. She surmised Kakashi was not the most socially adept of all people, though he would be in for some disappointment if he thought that was the last time he saw her.

There were a sparse few things that were as or more binding than a dent in the book of the grim reaper after all. With that said Karasuki was a person proper through and through. While Thanatos maybe her real name, the grim reaper was not masculine or feminine. In her line of work, she fraternized with human, non-human and animal alike. They all died in the end.

It just happened to be that a master of death had given Thanatos the order, and a fantasizing male had given it shape and made it into a "her". Wouldn't be the first time. Not at all. Actually it was quite popular to imagine the grim reaper to be so. Getting your soul taken by a beautiful damsel is sensibly more attractive than having it taken by a pale, creepy old man in black that Thanatos was so frequently depicted by people who had plenty of years left to live. That also pointed out to the fact that this ninja called Kakashi was destined to die soon. He maybe had a few years left at the maximum. While nothing has happened yet that may threaten Konoha and kill Kakashi, it seemed to be lurking in the near future.

The raven haired woman walked through the streets taking in the customs of these strange people. Konoha had two kinds of people within it, people who had mana, or chakra per se, and people who had negligible amount of it. There wasn't any that had none of it. The ones that have noticeable amounts were usually the ones that were battle ready, namely being the ninjas. The ones who had residual amounts however, might just be regular civilians.

After settling into an establishment called "Hotel", Karasuki went back outside to gather more information. She was mapping the vicinity when her eyes found something intriguing. A boy in green spandex was hurrying out of the city. What had gotten her attention was the fact that the boy was walking on his hands instead of his feet. Moreover, despite his mana system was a little bigger than a civilian's, he had it accumulated on his palms as he rushed onwards.

Somehow, the boy seemed to use pure mana (which is chakra) to enhance his physical abilities. Since karasuki had no idea about chakra enhancement of limbs and chakra techniques such as water walking, this was a very intriguing and new concept. In Yggdrasil, mana had no such purpose. Being so would enable casters to potentially be as agile and powerful as warrior classes. It is redundant to say that it would have broken the balance of the game. The prospect of Momonga-sama strengthening his physical abilities using his mana reserves could be a powerful asset, not to mention for herself too.

The raven haired woman followed the young boy towards one of the many practice fields located around Konoha. It seldom happened when two people were completely alike in taste but that was such a case with this boy and his presumed sensei. Both fashioned similar spandex suits, toothy grins and obnoxious bowl cuts. Aside from the obvious duo, two other young shinobi in training were also present. It did not take long for the four to start their practice while Karasuki watched their routine with keen interest.

"Maa, what could have brought you all the way out here Karasuki-san?" Kakashi voiced behind the woman. There was a certain amount of trepidation in his voice though it was not directed towards Karasuki. She surmised that the grey-haired shinobi was not keen on associating with the bowl-cut shinobi.

"After getting some rest I wanted to take a walk and have a refresher." Karasuki gave a disarming smile to Kakashi.

His only visible eye curled into a smile, "Hm? Getting out after coming from a long road hardly counts as a refresher Karasuki-san, may I suggest one of our esteemed bath houses to you? They are quite popular in Konoha." Kakashi was a seasoned shinobi and while ninja's may seem mysterious to outsiders, you could rarely see a civilian watching a boring training regimen with such interest. While it was counter-intuitive to draw anything from it, such disparities could cause some paranoia, and Kakashi and paranoia were as close as two fingers on a hand. This was only natural for someone who always looked underneath the underneath, and sometimes what was underneath that.

"You are right I suppose; I would not say no to a bath." Her eyes looked up to the sky as she seemed to be deeply contemplating the idea. She then perked up, "Maybe we should go together Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi gave another eye smile and waved his hands, "We have segregated baths so I don't believe it would serve any purpose."

"Strange, seems like Konoha have a lack of faith for the mannerisms of his people." She seemed amused.

"I know at least one person that makes such rules a necessity." Kakashi murmured.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS COME AND BROUGHT A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER IN ITS SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!" Gai interrupted as he ran towards Kakashi, leaving a trail of dust. Two exasperated students and Gai junior lagged behind. With the arrival of Kakashi, Gai seemed to have no inhibitions left to approach them.

"AND BY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER I MEAN THOU" He knelt next to Karasuki and used both index fingers to point at her. The boy with milk white eyes covered his face with one hand and turned around, walking straight back to the training field in utter disappointment towards his sensei. The female ninja was unperturbed, but slightly inquisitive while Gai junior was walking around Karasuki, nodding fervently. It was obvious he agreed with his sensei whole heartedly and already began imagining them as husband and wife.

Gai straightened himself and blushed as Karasuki smiled at him. Behind the two, Kakashi was fighting the urge to shunshin before he had attracted Gai's attention. Unfortunately, it was too late for that.

"KAKASHIIIE!" Some of Gai's spit from his yell smacked Kakashi right between his eyebrows. "I BET HIME WILL BE DOUBLY IMPRESSED BY MY SKILLS COMPARED TO YOURS MY ETERNAL RIVALU!" Gai had moved way inside Kakashi's personal space, standing an inch away from the gray-shinobi's face.

However, Kakashi ignored his supposed eternal rival completely as he spoke to Karasuki. "You see Karasuki-san, many ninjas suffer head related injuries. Unfortunately, some never fully recover their mental faculties afterwards." He spoke solemnly sending a mournful glance at Gai.

"SUCH UNDERHANDED TACTICS ARE NOT BECOMING OF YOU MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I SHALL MAKE HASTE THEN AND MAKE MY MOVE BEFORE YOU CAN SLANDER THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!" He spun around facing the raven haired girl again.

"Ahem" Both of his cheeks turned red as Gai cleared his throat. "I heard Kakashi called you Karasuki-san… I am Maito Gai. Under the light of these circumstances, I invite you to… A SPARRING DATE!"

The cricket chirped as a brief silence set between the trio and the on looking chūnins.

"A sparring… date?" Tenten murmured. "Never heard of that."

"Because they do not exist." Kakashi sent an exasperated look at the young girl. Shinobi couples sparring was not strange, but asking a civilian to fight with the taijutsu genius of Konoha was surely not healthy, let alone romantic.

At the meantime, Karasuki was staying silent because she was conversing with a disguised Overlord hundreds of kilometers away.

 _'_ _Hm, that would actually be very informative. I am very interested in these shinobi arts. You have your mana suppressed due to the ring I gave you. Just be careful not to display inhuman feats of strength.'_ Thanatos was a level 95 summon and its strength was well beyond of a human. Although Momonga was a caster, he could split a bear in half with his bare hands. Thanatos, an assassin class summon would be even more physically potent.

 _'_ _Understood'_

 _'_ _Go with the backstory I have created for you'_ Momonga had to put the gears of his mind into work in order to find a plausible backstory for the human disguise. He terminated the connection after giving his order.

"Sure."

…. All the shinobi were visibly surprised.

"Umm Karasuki-san, although I appreciate your interest in Gai Sensei, I think you guys should take things slower. Why don't you start with having lunch for example?" Tenten contributed. Surely this woman was still oblivious to what was almost certainly to be a painful experience.

"It is okay…" Karasuki sent a questioning look.

"I am Tenten" The girl shinobi chirped.

Karatsuki gave her a polite nod of acknowledgement. "I am Karasuki, as you probably heard by now. And I accepted this spar because I am very interested in martial arts. That is the reason why I began to travel in the first place!" She said cheerily.

Gai shook his hips as he could barely contain his feelings. A girl after his own heart, what were the chances?

"BWAHAHA KAKASHI! I KNEW IT! I HAVE BEATEN YOU YET AGAIN! MY YOUTHFUL CHARM IS LIKE THE MIDDAY SUN!" He made a couple victory poses and gave a blinding smile, which put Gai-junior in tears.

"GAI SENSEI! I will crush my limits, and become a beacon of dashing male attraction as bright as you are!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!" They hugged each other, rejoicing in the ?fact? that they will not die as lonely singles.

To the side, Kakashi was trying to figure what was exactly going on. A civilian was still a civilian, no matter how interested in martial arts they may be. He also did not miss that Karasuki said martial arts instead of taijutsu, which could mean a multitude of things. The most apparent of those however, intentionally or not, would be that she was not very knowledgeable about its three shinobi counterparts. Taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. She could not possibly know that Gai did not use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Thus, most likely she knew nothing about what shinobi could do except for kicking and punching. Otherwise, she would at least put some limitations for the spar.

Since Kakashi felt that she had nearly no chakra, it could be surmised that Karasuki meant physical contact techniques when she said martial arts. And since she has agreed to spar, it meant that Karasuki was at least somewhat adept at fighting. To summarize, Karasuki either had no knowledge whatsoever about taijutsu or other shinobi arts, but still knew fighting techniques that are potentially completely foreign; or she was just completely faking everything and was a spy. There were other possibilities too of course, albeit less relevant.

"So Gai-san, when would you like to go on this date?" Karasuki inquired. The response was prompt and what was expected of Maito Gai.

"Right now!" The man yelled happily.

"Ugh Gai Sensei, what about our daily work out?" Tenten questioned though she knew it was redundant to ask.

"We already did the warm up to the warm up of the work out. You guys can skip the actual warm up and the work out. Today will be instructional! Just watch my spar with Karasuki-chan!"

"Chan huh..." Tenten murmured. "I thought you guys were having a date, not a public performance." She deadpanned.

"Ma, I think it is quite okay Tenten-kun. Who is going to give your sensei emotional support if no one is around?" Kakashi interrupted. Such a spar could be very informative. If he did not know who Maito Gai was, Kakashi may even thought Gai had thought this when asking for a spar. But he knew.

"Hai Kakashi Sensei!" Lee ran back, grabbing Tenten with him. Apparently he had an idea.

"Well what do you say Karasuki-chan, shall we go one a date?" Gai extended one of his hands elegantly, his face carrying a toothy smile and cheeks red. Looking at Karasuki with puppy-eyes, asking for her hand. The toothy grin and puppy eyes really did not mix well.

There was nothing much to do but to comply for the raven haired woman. She was devoid of any feelings due to her nature, but this man was managing to make her "feel" uncomfortable somehow. She gave her hand regardless and got dragged back to the public training ground.

Soon enough, Lee's plan was revealed. He and Tenten had written slogans on some of Tenten's empty scroll papers. The one Lee was holding said "GO YOUTHFUL GREEN BEAST" while Tenten's shortly said "DRAW BLOOD".

Neji just looked at everybody and felt lonely as the sole sane person on the grounds. Far away, an Overlord was sharing his sentiment about his ninja friends. Momonga felt like he liked this place called Konoha.

XXX

"How long has he been inside?"

"Around five hours. He doesn't seem like anything special to me."

The other man did not reply for minute as he inspected the man sitting in the small teashop.

"He killed an Iwa Anbu." The other guy looked utterly not impressed. "And possibly close to a thousand others, with one jutsu."

That got the large man's attention. "Do you want me to drag him out?"

"No, let's not gather unwanted attention."

"Meh, if I didn't know any better, I would say you are a pacifist. But I know for a fact that you are no fun Itachi."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I try to make long chapters but somehow when I have time to sit down and write I always immediately publish what I have written afterwards. I could wait longer and put a little bit more bulk to the chapter, but seeing that I haven't updated anything in a while, I will just put what I have written today!

Apologies to peeps who want longer chapters. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Shady is back folks.

Just a recap since I have been gone for a while. (Or you could just read the previous chapters, not a lot of work):

Suzuki is summoned into a Jashin temple as Momonga. The death of the people in the temple supplies the energy necessary for his summoning. He gets tangled with Iwa spies monitoring the activity of the followers of Jashin and causes the death of two Iwa shinobi. Having no fond memories of these encounters, he leaves Iwa territory and turns his attention to the closest prominent ninja village to his location, Konoha. He summons Grim reaper Thanatos to act as his probe in Konoha and keeps to the more rural and civilian regions due to his cautious nature.

Dead Shinobi Walking Chapter 5

######~0~######

The training ground's green mantle danced under a gentle breeze while Karasuki and Gai stood at a respectable distance from each other. Gai's eyes held a glint of respect as he gave her the shinobi salute. Karasuki respectfully imitated the gesture, nodding to indicate that she was ready. The sun was slowly setting in the background, painting the sky warm shades of red and pink. Under scrutinizing eyes, two martial artists closed in towards one another.

Even before a single hit was exchanged, Karasuki had already begun looking at Gai under a different light. No matter how socially eccentric he may be, there was no denying that he was a brilliant man.

People who have never fought for real in their lives think that fighting is a straightforward battle of minds, where opponents pick apart each other's tactics through analysis and intelligence. Some think that a fighter thinks their next move after they make a strike.

They could not be more wrong. Fights are never analyzed or thought upon _during_ hits are exchanged. Strategy and tactics are done before a fight starts, in the period of time starting from your birth, up to the moment you approach your opponent. This is the reason why techniques and katas exist. This is the reason when you go to a dojo, the military or to self-defense classes; they show and make people repeat certain moves. To take the slowest component out of the equation: one's self.

This is the truth for every fight, but more so for shinobi. When limbs move faster than the brain can comprehend, and each hit is powerful enough to split a skull and break bones, contemplating during exchanges is the fastest way to death. Because of this, Gai had a unique brilliance that surpassed everyone else. He had trained vigilantly for every minute of his life. When he was not training his body, Gai was thinking about possible scenarios in his brain. When the time came, only thing needed for him to make the best move was the slightest recognition of movements, and his body did its job.

For this reason, Karasuki found herself out of space to move in the middle of a huge training ground soon after their spar started. Gai was obviously pulling his punches but wasn't taking her lightly. That would be rude against another martial artist, since it would have meant that he did not respect her life's work. That is how Karasuki found herself locked into a close range exchange of blows with Maito Gai.

Gai had hoped to make his opponent yield as soon as possible but that did not seem to be the case. While Karasuki-chan used an entirely foreign technique, he found all of his strikes being blocked or slipped and even found himself slipping and blocking her counters. Surprisingly, both were soon stuck in the middle of a flurry of exchanges where both orbited each other. Karasuki on the back pedal while Gai immediately invading the space in front of her.

Gai stepped forward, standing sideways in order to reduce target area while raising his fist in tandem with his step, leading to a devastating body shot, if it had connected. Instead of pushing aside or getting out of the way, the raven haired woman brought her elbow down into the fist. The delicate hand bones would have been easily shattered if the puncher was a civilian. Meeting bones with thicker bones was a bold tactic that needed precision and it managed to woo the spectating chunins. Regardless, the fight went on for a little while more.

A straight arm smashed into the perfect high guard of Gai and harmlessly bounced back. Nearly simultaneously, Gai's leg pushed forward towards Karasuki's gut, only for her to side step and twist her body and deliver a backhand punch behind his guard. Gai ducked and launched himself on his arms throwing an upside down Konoha whirlwind, seldom balancing himself with his arms. The flurry of kicks finally seemed to do the job as Karasuki stumbled back, somehow graciously falling on her butt after a hooking kick to her ankle.

Gai immediately stood back into his stance, sending a confused look on the ground. His cheeks were a bit red.

"You are very good Karasuki-chan! Ahem, but can I ask what are you doing?"

Karasuki was on her back legs raised and parted, bent in the air, while her arms floated in a weird stance next to her head. It was a ground defense technique that was similar to a BJJ or MMA style. Of course Karasuki did not know these styles that existed in the 21st century, but due to her high level, she had the precognition of slipping into a powerful ground defense, that led to the similarities. Upon observing Gai's hesitation, Karasuki decided to speak.

"So you guys don't take the fight to the ground? How interesting. Ah, I should teach you how to defend yourself on your back!" After all, there were dozens of ways to deal damage from a prone position, most of them being locks and takedowns.

"Ahem, fights usually end after one person falls, or the downed opponent makes a move that levels the playing field…" Gai rubbed his neck.

"What? How do you finish a fight if someone just decides to lay on the ground then? Do you just give up on fighting?" Karasuki was surprised how little emphasis the shinobi gave to ground grappling. Using his obliviousness as an opportunity, Karasuki launched herself from the ground scissoring both of Gai's legs. With a girlish scream, Gai ungracefully fell on the ground.

The great taijutsu master soon found himself in a cruel arm bar as Karasuki bent his arm using her whole body, pressing his arm tightly to her chest. Gai was split between pain and joy for a second but soon only to pain. After couple girlish screams, Karasuki decided that she made her point and released Gai.

Kakashi, who had gone out of sight before went back out of the woodworks around this time to interrupt. "Very intriguing Karasuki-san. You feel at home on the ground as you do on your feet."

The raven haired beauty nodded, "That is how it should be, considering humans are probably the mammals with the worst sense of balance. It is admirable shinobi can finish a fight after exchanging hits but often long-lasting combat ends in clenches which nearly all of the time end up with one or both of the fighters on the ground."

Kakashi nodded back, there wasn't much to say when someone was telling the truth. The reason grappling was minimal in taijutsu was due to the fact that ninjas were usually armed with an arsenal of weapons and favored to break apart in order to mix in jutsus rather than sticking to their opponents. Laying on the ground meant not being able to evade kunais, jutsus or weapons which certainly wasn't preferred. Regardless, such education would be beneficial.

"If you are thinking to stay in Konoha for a while longer, would you like to share your knowledge in the academy? Maybe I can arrange couple classes for you as a visiting instructor."

On Karasuki's side, this was a perfect offer for her integration into the village, which Karasuki found very appropriate for her 'travelling martial artist' background.

"I would be glad to! It would be a sin if future talents got bested because I did not share my knowledge."

"Is that so, then I will speak to a few people. I am sure that something can be arranged." Kakashi gave her the famous eye smile.

There was no denying that Karasuki had used a very efficient fighting style that was more comprehensive than the taijutsu techniques of Maito Gai, and that said something regardless how practical they can be in a shinobi battle. Her being a spy, at least by conventional definitions, was low. If she were, she would not share a very efficient fighting system that can go on par with Konoha's Green Beast in front of the infamous "Copy Cat" Kakashi. Furthermore, offering this job meant she would stick around for a longer amount of time, which gave more time to figure the motives of this mysterious woman. It also gave more opportunities for Kakashi to watch spars like he did this time, perched on an out-of-sight tree, while using his Sharingan. There was no denying the benefit of learning some of the moves she had pulled.

…

' _Umu, I really should not have let the waiter pocket that Yggdrasil coin for the five teas and twelve cookies I fed to my slime summon. Way to not leave a trail and be not suspicious.'_

A lone ninja with a large curved blade on his back stood solemnly in the middle of the woods. Amongst the bright green grass covering the floor, there were patches of ashy-black ground. Momonga tried yet again. He felt this thing called "chakra" that replaced his mana flow down to his lower extremities requiting a shiver from the black slime covering his body. With keen concentration, he let it seep into the ground beneath him.

And yet again, instead of moving, earth was painted black like a drop of ink to the surface of water. The verdant grass wilted and withered. It was annoying really; he had conducted the Dark Wisdom ritual on the corpse of the Iwa shinobi which had filled his brain with the intricacies of elemental chakra usage. However, every time he tried this minor exercise, he had failed to achieve the intended purpose. _'It makes no sense! How can I create fireballs and lightning with Yggdrasil spells which are clearly elemental attacks, but cannot do the same with my newly learned spel-ahem- Jutsus?!'_ There was obviously something he was missing here.

' _Chakra essentially acts as mana, but it is much more. It is likely that me being an Overlord is messing with this world's Justus. I am pretty much tainting the land instead of molding it!'_ It made Momonga a bit sad really. He had no qualms with being an Overlord, on the contrary, this was pretty much the perfect RPG experience. An escape from reality so perfect that reality as he knew it was no more, and here he was all bones and giddy with possibilities. Thus, it was a bit disappointing when the possibility of adding cool jutsus into his already vast repertoire turned out harder than he had expected.

' _No matter, maybe instead of starting with jutsus; I can try to work backwards from some of the elemental Yggdrasil spells I know and find where exactly I am going wrong with thi-…hmm?'_ He had just gotten a strange feeling of not being alone. Surely enough, he _felt_ two presences observing him. This was different from being under shinobi Daiki's gaze. With him, there was a lot of rage and promise of ill intentions. Now, it felt like he was laid on a surgery table and was being scrutinized by the doctors. There wasn't necessarily malicious intent, but a noticeable amount of cold disattachment. It was a lot more silent too. The birds had stopped chirping and no movement of wild life was present.

They came from his left side; the direction of the civilian town he had visited. Honestly, Momonga knew he had attracted stares and suspicion, along with a very traceable trail. But he never really thought people would find enough substance in actually following him. Yet now visible, were some of the weirdest men he had seen in both his brief time in this world and back at Japan. Maniacs in the Jashin temple included.

One was a wide and tall man of blue skin and shark like teeth. His beady eyes had a sharp glint and no visible lid. His spiky hair flew straight out from his scalp, loosely bundled by a wide headband depicting mist. The other was a lean man around Momonga's height, with long straight hair and a headband depicting a leasf on his crown. This was a handsome man, with two age lines being the only fault on a calm façade. The eyes were solemn but reflected the presence of a great intellect behind them.

The blue man moved the blade laid on top of his shoulder to a more comfortable position and threw a small grin at Momonga. "Hello there Shinobi-san, we were looking for a mass murderer passing through these areas, happen to know who he might be?"

' _Uwaa! A mass murderer does sound like the type of people these two deal with. They seem all business! Wonder if they are some sort of police? The attire they are wearing is the same and does look like a uniform albeit being pretty old fashioned. It is pretty cool! Or maybe they are part of a vigilante group of shinobi-heroes! Don't overthink it Momonga, there is a chance that they are the bad guys…But why would they be looking for a mass murderer with this hostile attitude if they are the bad guys. They are probably out there working for the authorities.'_

Momonga cleared his throat, pleased that his emotion suppression passive dealt with his growing anxiety. "Umu, never heard of anybody like that walking around."

Kisame cocked his head to the side. The man looked sincere, and had a strong voice full of authority, it kind of reminded him the way Pain talked. This could be the result of a strong resolve and indomitable will or just undiluted stupidity. Both gave people a high degree of confidence. There was not much to go with when gaging these with this one. He had a hood and a face wrap that left only a narrow slit for the eyes and one for the mouth. Next to him, he felt Itachi tense which also pushed the notion that this guys was not to be underestimated.

"We also heard that he had a large curved sword in his back. Does that sound familiar at all?"

' _A big curved sword?! I don't think shinobi here even use them all that much. Maybe the culprit is a civilian. Then these guys will surely get the guy, I can see their chakra and both are most certainly shinobi. The blue guy's chakra is huge, wonder what he can do with it? Stop drooling Momonga, you will learn to do cool justsus eventually.'_

"No never seen one. Sorry that I am of no help gentleman."

"Really? It is a large curved sword that he carries on his back. He also has a hooded body wear and a face wrap." The blue man let the "blade" on his shoulder drop in exaggerated exasperation. The wrapped monstrosity sunk deep into the ground.

' _Hmm, the sword sounds just like the one I am carrying and Nishikienrai's old clothes do fit…wait no..No! They are talking about me! Suzuki-ahem-Momonga, did you screw up already?'_ The more he thought about it the more it made sense. After all, he did kill the Iwa shinobi but that was self-defense. And one kill doesn't make a man a mass murderer. Unless…they were thinking that he had killed all the people in that creepy temple too. ' _Oh man, those guys were already dead, and one of them killed himself in front of my eyes. Ok I might have killed a couple dozen or so due to my passive but come on! That was like the first second in this body, I had no control!'_ Should he be completely honest, or lie his way through? Who was he kidding, he never was a good liar. ' _Plus cops have that sixth sense that know when a man is lying. So troublesome!'_

"Ahem, I see that you have been misinformed. I think I have a _vague_ idea of what you are talking about but that is all there is to it. I think I know, but I never did any _doing_ per se." Momonga fidgeted in discomfort.

Kami, who was this guy kidding? Even children come with better responses when parents ask questions that they rather avoid. The now confirmed mass murderer should not be dumb for failing to lie however, just honest. In fact, Kisame found that liars are the more foolish of the honest and the lying men. A liar's brain always has to keep up with the lies spoken, thus, usually turned out to be a demented and cramped place.

"Time to talk honestly then shinobi-san, you have left a bloody trail behind you. For one, we can start with learning who you are."

This was the start of a conversation that could be the straw that breaks the camel's back. He wanted to make a difference in this world. Someone who mattered, which he, back in his 35-year-old body was not on all levels except the purely philosophical. Could this encounter turn things for the worse? In his soul, the scared and innocent salesman who was pushed to the sides by an increasingly complex world begin to crumble under the pressure of making decisions that can shape his fate. In its last breaths the old Suzuki made his last blunder, while searching through his recent memories he misspoke;

"My name is Jashin."

Now it was left to Momonga to face the mistakes of his alter-ego.

….

"We will invite a possible candidate to the Akatsuki. For this mission, the team will be you and me Sasori."

A hunched figure made the briefest gesture of acknowledgement. "I know Akatsuki works in two man teams, but I believe yourself would be plenty for this task. My time is too precious to waste on an invitation. Especially if this candidate will be assigned to Kakuzu. Time is wasted on a dead man."

Pain was unperturbed by the response. "Orochimaru of the Sound, one of the legendary Sannin is not someone Kakuzu would inconvenience that easily Sasori. Furthermore, as you might know, his work on poisons and seals might make this trip of more interest to you."

That gave Sasori a pause. "Indeed your thoughts have merit. With a shinobi of his caliber this trip should not be a waste of time." _'I am quite foreign to his techniques and worst case scenario I could add a very unique puppet to my collection, hmm, or would that be the best case scenario?'_

"Then it is decided. " Pain spoke with finality, "With Orochimaru, Akatsuki's team dynamics will be decided after Kisame and Itachi returns."

"The nature of their assignment was a conspicuous one. It is a waste to send shinobi of their skill to seek a no name missing-nin." Sasori of the Red Sand was not a shinobi of many words. But talking with Pain; one who has the Rinnegan, the power, will and wisdom to shake the continent to its core was the closest Sasori's ego could deem as talking to an equal. Words came much more easily to him in the presence of Pain.

"It may seem so, but know that I would not take action for things without substance. Also be sure that I shall address every element that may affect the working and objective of the Akatsuki. I have acted on the intel from Zetsu and sent Kisame and Itachi to settle things the way it would benefit Akatsuki the most."

"Hmm" Sasori knew he had to yield this topic.

Nagato orchestrating the six paths of Pain far away on his tower overlooking Amegakure kept thinking, _'It is an issue that had to be addressed. Zetsu felt the change just like I did. It was not a chakra explosion. If it were, every shinobi in the east side of the continent would feel it. It was a chakra vacuum. For the briefest of moments, a huge amount of chakra was erased from existence. Shinobi can feel change in chakra but this wasn't just loss of chakra, but total erasure of a massive amount of chakra from this world, past, present and future. When regular men talk about erasure, what they think actually mean is change._

 _For example, they say a man dies so he is no longer. The man is no longer what he was before that is true, but the soul component of his being exits his body but not erased, the body decomposes along with the physical aspect of his chakra but not erased, things_ change but they also remain. _What happened hundreds of kilometers away was not one such event. Chakra was lost from this world, and in return, something else was brought forth in to this world.'_

As far as Nagato knew, the only way this could be achieved was through the power of the Rinnegan's Outer Path. Now he had to ask questions that affected his resolve in ways that he was unwilling to voice even to himself…

' _We are Pain, we are god."_

 _But,_

' _Am I the only God on this Earth?'._

He gazed towards the blue hair of the woman standing watch over the city on the balcony, long strands flowing over the Akatsuki cloak. ' _Konan, we will see the daybreak (Akatsuki) over the elemental nations.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drop a review. We are gathering reviews to fund the major renovations to the Way of Jashin religion!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Character Sheet/s

 **Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **Status:** Member of the Akatsuki, S-rank missing-nin

 **Chakra Level:** S

 **Elemental Affinity (From high to low) :** Water, Fire, Wind, Earth

 **Blood Limits**

 **Shark-man:** Kisame bears a phenotypical similarity to sharks and his water style techniques also heavily incorporate attacks that use shark-like chakra constructs.

 **Tailed beast without a tail:** Kisame has incredibly large chakra reserves.

(This omniscient character sheet uses its power to quote that Kisame at 30% was compared to Naruto, was able to nearly defeat and capture Killer Bee single-handedly, did single-handedly capture four-tails' Jinchuuriki Roshi and forced Maito Gai to open 7 gates without his sword present.)

 **Seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist:** Kisame was one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist village and is a master swordsman. He wields the legendary blade Samehada that grinds and consumes the chakra of the opponent and rips into their flesh, tearing them apart by utilizing sharp scales and weight.

 **Power Level: 400**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Status:** Member of the Akatsuki, S-rank missing-nin

 **Chakra Level:** B

 **Elemental Affinity (From high to low):** Fire, Wind, Water, Yin, Yang

 **Blood Limits**

 **Sharingan:** A dojutsu that lets the person see the world with perfect clarity and also enables them to see chakra to a level albeit nowhere as potent as the Byakugan. Furthermore, the wielder of the Sharingan can read movements and memorize all justsu they see. Of course, how well the Justus are performed by the wielder is dependent on the person's affinities, skill and intellect. The genjutsu casted by the Sharingan wielder are als known to be very potent.

 **Mangekyo Sahringan:** Opens abilities such as the Susanoo, Amaterasu, Izanagi, Izanami and many more along with everything that the Sharingan provides becoming much more potent. A very powerful dojutsu that can be nearly as powerful as the Rinnegan on the right person.

 **Prodigy:** Itachi is VERY smart. Incredible rate of information retention, speed and accurate analysis, logical and precise thinking. Tactical and strategical genius.

 **Genjutsu Master:** Coupled with his unparalleled intellect, Itachi is able to win fights before they even start. The fighting prowess, chakra level or equipment matters little if one is caught in Itachi's genjutsus as you might find out you have been making out with a log for the past hour, or find yourself stabbing your own neck; depending on the circumstances.

 **Sword of Totsuka:** An ethereal blade that can seal the target in pierces. The victim will be sealed into the jar where they will remain in a "world of drunken dreams". It can also act and perform just like a normal blade.

 **Yata Mirror:** Ethereal shield that can negate any attack be is physical, elemental or spiritual.

 **Power Level: 700**


End file.
